Magical Mirror
by raika118
Summary: Eri(or Rin) is left at the maid's house at the middle of the war when something strange and somehow MAGICAL starts to occur. Will it change her life? Or it will just ruin everything?
1. Eri and the Magical Mirror

_Just a simple note guys:_

_-I don't own the series._

_-I changed the character's name. Rin is Eri. Len is Alexiel (I know some of you know where the name Alexiel came from already, if you know the Story of Evil series.)_

_-and if you see some changes in the plot, I'm adding them. Some of you might not like it though. But I hope you can appreciate it. It's just my idea on how I want the story to start and end._

_So... here it goes! Hope you like it. ^_^_

* * *

Eri is the daughter of a maid in the kingdom. And her father is one of the warriors of the king. But due to the ongoing war between the two kingdoms, both of her parents died. But she can't do anything. She was born crippled and had no ability to walk. And because of this, she didn't have any friends.

She was alone in one of the maid's room outside the royal grounds where she and her mother used to stay.

She used her hands to move closer to a tall mirror beside their cabinet, and sat in front of it.

She can still hear the clashing swords, weeping families, and screaming people outside.

"W-what do I do?"

Without noticing it, tears were running down her face.

"I wish they were here."

"I wish they were still alive."

"Mama… Papa…"

She then looked at the mirror and stared at her reflection. She touched the mirror's glass. Then suddenly, a strange flashback entered her mind.

For a second, her surroundings appeared differently.

The room was in a completely different order. Everything was gorgeous.

At the place where she was sitting, there was a girl with yellow gold hair wearing a light pink gown. And beside her was a man wearing a black tuxedo with a black cloak.

The girl was holding the man's left hand on her right shoulder.

Her head ached while these flashed in her memories.

And before the flashback vanished,

_"You'll never leave me, right? *******-kun?" said the girl._

_"I will never leave you, my princess. I'll always be here by your side", the boy said._

Shocked with the flashback, she removed her hands from the mirror.

Then she saw her reflection at the mirror. And everything was back.

"H-huh? What was that?"

Her eyes widened a bit and she looked at her surroundings, but she didn't find anything strange.

"I must be really sleepy. I should go to sleep."

She was about to go to her bed when a light coming from the mirror shone.

She was surprised when she saw the mirror radiating. The stones on the mirror's frame gave off a beautiful light that showed the color of the rainbow.

She was mesmerized with the lights given off.

And out of curiosity, using her right index finger, she touched the mirror.

"I wish... I have a friend…" She thought.

Slowly, a light started to appear from the point she touched. And with this light, her reflection started to change.

The light changed her reflection from her finger up to her clothes. From a simple maid's uniform she was wearing, it changed to black long sleeves. Up to the shoulder, it was changed to a black cloak with three gold buttons closing it.

"W-what is this?!"

Startled by the changes happening on her reflection, she pulled out her hand and stood away from the mirror.

The mirror illuminated more light which blinded her for a while.

"Hime!" A voice came from the mirror. "D-daijoubu?"

"H-huh? Hime? A male's voice?"

When she opened her eyes, she saw a boy in the mirror that resembles her image. It was like, a boy version of her or something.

"H-Hime?" The boy in the mirror said.

"Hime? Who are you?" Eri said, standing up and walking closer to the mirror.

The boy in the mirror said, "Thank goodness you're alright." He sighed in relief.

"O-oi! Don't just ignore my question! Who are you?" Eri asked, raising her voice.

The boy at the other side touched the mirror and gave a warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Hime. My name is Alexiel."

* * *

_Some Japanese words used and meanings:_

_-Hime: Princess_

_-Daijoubu: Are you alright?_

* * *

_Hehe and this is it for the first chapter. It's my first time creating one so I hope you enjoyed it. And wait for the next chapter. :))_  
_I'll try my best to update it every week. Because I'm also a student. So I hope you understand. :D_


	2. The Boy In The Mirror

_Just a simple note guys:_

_-I don't own the series._

_-I changed the character's name. Rin is Eri. Len is Alexiel (I know some of you know where the name Alexiel came from already, if you know the Story of Evil series.)_

_-and if you see some changes in the plot, I'm adding them. Some of you might not like it though. But I hope you can appreciate it. It's just my idea on how I want the story to start and end._

_So... here it goes! Hope you like it. ^_^_

* * *

_******RECAP FROM CHAPTER 1:**_

_"Hime!" A voice came from the mirror. "D-daijoubu?"_

_"H-huh? Hime? A male's voice?"_

_When she opened her eyes, she saw a boy in the mirror that resembles her image. It was like, a boy version of her or something._

_"H-Hime?" The boy in the mirror said._

_"Hime? Who are you?" Eri said, standing up and walking closer to the mirror._

_"Thank goodness you're alright." The boy in the mirror said and sighed in relief._

_"O-oi! Don't just ignore my question! Who are you?" Eri asked, raising her voice._

_The boy at the other side touched the mirror and gave a warm smile._

_"Pleased to meet you, Hime. My name is Alexiel."_

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, Hime. My name is Alexiel."

"A-alex… what? What are you?! And why is my ref-", Eri cried.

"Shhhh." The boy said, getting something from his cloak.

"I'm Alexiel… and as you can see," he showed her a magic stick; "Ta-da! I am a wizard." He smiled.

"W-wizard? Haha!" Eri replied, chuckling because of what he said.

"Why are you laughing, hime?" The boy said with a confused expression.

"Are you saying that you're some kind of magician? Don't joke around. Magic doesn't exist, you know."

"B-but I'm not joking, hime! My being reflected here is evidence." He said. "I can prove it to you too if you want to-"

"These are just hallucinations! I'm going to sleep. And stop calling me a princess." She said, starting to move towards her bed.

"If this alone is not enough, then I must do something."

The yellow haired wizard mumbled something. His eyes were closed and his magic stick started to give off a strange light.

_**"Téssera Stoicheía échoun omológon tis varýtitas..."**_

_"Four Elements have gravity bond..."_

She sensed something strange, and then she saw dots of lights forming below her. "H-huh? What is this?"

The yellow haired magician pointed his stick at her.

_**"...Sikóste aftó to antikeímeno apó ti gi édafos! "**_

_"...raise this object from ground land!"_

"Hii...hieee!" Her body started floating slowly the moment he said it. "What is this? Why am I floating?!"

"Levitation magic, my princess." He smiled and said, "Do you believe me now?", still going with the spell he chanted.

"P-put me down! Put me down!" Eri said, not being able to control her floating body.

"Hai. As you wish, Hime."

He put his stick down, cancelling the spell casted.

"I'm… a little bit… d-dizzy… my head... nnhh…" Her vision started to become blurry.

"Hime? Are you alright? Hime? Hime!"

**•○•○•○•○•**_*****M**__**orning After*****_**•○•○•○•○•**

_"Good morning, Eri-chan."_

_She saw a silhouette of her mother. But her vision is still blurry._

_"M-mama?" She said. She rubbed her eyes and tried to get a clearer view._

_"It's already late my dear. You should wake up. We'll have your favorite for breakfast." The silhouette said, showing a smile on her face._

_She reached out her hand to her mother, but the vision started to disappear._

_"Sayonara, Eri-chan."_

_"Mama... Don't leave me alone… Mama!"_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

She woke up from her slumber, only to find out that it was a dream. Teary-eyed, she looked at her surroundings.

"Nnhh… M-my head hurts."

She wiped her tears and went to the mirror.

"Thank goodness, you're alright. I was worried, Hime."

"H-huh? Who was that?" She looked at the mirror. "Hnn… w-what is this…"

"Eh? You don't remember me, Hime?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked closely at the mirror. She saw a yellow haired boy with eyes blue like the ocean, same as hers. His hair is tied high with a short black ribbon at the back. And he was wearing a black cloak with gold buttons that covered his body down to the foot.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hime-sama." The boy said with a bright smile.

"Y-you again?!" She said with shock.

"Eh? You still don't believe me?" His facial expression changed.

"I must be still asleep. Someone pinch me."

"Do you want me to wake you up?" He said, getting his magic stick.

"N-no! No! Not the levitation magic again!" She shook her head.

"Wow! You remembered it! I'm so glad." He chuckled. "I can still remember the expression you made last night-"

"D-don't laugh at me!" She blushed. "And you didn't have to do it."

"But you didn't believe me. I only proved myself."

"Hmmmmph." She pouted.

"Pffft- O-okay, okay. Please forgive my rudeness last night, hime." He bowed to her from the other side of the mirror.

"O-oi, don't bow like that! It's embarrassing!" She said, trying to reach him from the other side of the mirror.

"H-hai, hime."

"And d-don't call me a princess. I'm just a daughter of a maid and my parents already passed away. I'm just a nobody." Her face turned down.

He stood up and said, "Hmmm… But for me, you're a princess." He gave her a sweet smile. "So please smile and cheer up, hime."

She noticed the way he smiled, "T-that smile…"

"A-alexiel-san?"

"H-hai, hime?" He replied.

She blushed and said, "I-is it alright… to call you… a friend?"

He was surprised with the words she said. "I'm…I'm honored to be your friend, hime-sama." He smiled gladly.

She smiled a bit and said, "Thank you. But d-didn't I told you? Don't call me a princess. Eri would be better-"

"But it sounds cuter, and I just noticed, you look cute when you get mad, Pfff-"

"I won't if you keep on teasing me." She pouted again.

"Haha! Hai hai Hime. I understand." He chuckled.

"I told you not to call me a princess! Hmmmmmppph!"

"Do you have any requests? I'll do it." He told her and smiled.

"U-uhmm… Can you… hold my hand?" She shyly requested as she touched the mirror.

"Hai. Hime." He smiled and touched the other side of the mirror. His hand passed through the mirror from the other side and touched hers.

"S-so warm…" She blushed and without noticing, tears started to form on her eyes.

"Are you alright, hime?" He asked, worrying about her weird expression.

"Please, call my name."

"Eri." He responded and smiled. Then he noticed the tears running down her face. "W-why are you crying?"

"Because it makes me happy and so blessed, to have you as my very first friend." She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Then why is my princess crying?" He said to her. "If my princess is happy, then she should smile with all her heart." He added, cheering her up.

"Y-you're right." She replied, putting a smile on her face.

* * *

_Some Japanese Words Used:_

_-Hime: Princess_

_-Sayonara: Goodbye_

_-Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning_

_-Hai: Yes/Okay_

* * *

This chapter got really long. Haha! XD  
But I hope you liked it. :3

At least I get to update it before a week. I wish I stay the same until I finish this. XD


	3. A Ray of Hope

_Just a simple note guys:_

_-I don't own the series._

_-I changed the character's name. Rin is Eri. Len is Alexiel (I know some of you know where the name Alexiel came from already, if you know the Story of Evil series.)_

_-and if you see some changes in the plot, I'm adding them. Some of you might not like it though. But I hope you can appreciate it. It's just my idea on how I want the story to start and end._

_-and another thing(for this chapter only) I started using_ **POVs(_Point of View)_**._ :D_

_So... here it goes! Hope you like it. ^_^_

* * *

**_****RECAP FROM CHAPTER 2:_**

_"Please, call my name."_

_"Eri." He responded and smiled. Then he noticed the tears running down her face. "W-why are you crying?"_

_"Because it makes me happy and so blessed, to have you as my very first friend." She smiled and wiped her tears._

_"Then why is my princess crying?" He said to her. "If my princess is happy, then she should smile with all her heart." He added, cheering her up._

_"Y-you're right." She replied, putting a smile on her face._

* * *

_•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•_

_○-__ERI'S POV:_

Uhm… So yeah. We've been talking the whole day since I woke up and saw him.

Ever since the very moment he appeared at the mirror, everything changed for me. I'm so happy that I met him.

It feels like I've known him for a very long time even if we just met last night. And now he's right beside me, from the other side of the mirror.

We talked to each other and he asked about my life. So I told him about myself, my daily routine, my parents, and what I do.

And what do you expect from a cripple-since-birth girl?

Of course my story wasn't that interesting at all.

But I'm glad he listened to me.

I told him that I was disabled since the day I was born, so I'm always left at my mother's room or should I say, maid's room.

Well, we once lived happily. But since the new king arrived, everything changed. They chose many different men to be a soldier to raise an army. And my father was chosen so he was forced to train and become one. My mom became a maid so that we can keep in touch with my father in the kingdom.

I don't really get to go outside since my father and mother are busy. But there was a single time, when father and mother was home, father put me on his back and we went together with my mom outside. They showed me many places. That was their best birthday gift and that was the happiest day of my life.

Then he asked me, "S-so where are your parents? Still on work?"

I paused for a while and looked away. I think he noticed the changes in my expression and asked me.

"I-is something wrong, hime?" I saw his worried expression from the other side of the mirror.

"Well… the truth is, they already passed away." I tried to put a fake smile on my face. I don't want to cry in front of him, but I know he can see through it.

"They're… dead? W-why? He was shocked with what I said.

"My father was fooled. There was a spy in the kingdom and he was told to go to a certain area. But when he arrived there, he was ambushed. He went alone so he didn't have a chance."

"A…And your mother?"

"She died while searching for my father. She knew what happened. But the enemy sensed it. So they killed her. They wouldn't want my mother to ruin their plans that turned out to be an all out war between the two kingdoms". I can feel the warm tears flowing through my cheeks down my shaking hands.

"How long has it been?" The magician asked.

"6 months, I think."

"6 months? But… how about you?" He asked me.

"Thanks to the other maids who worked with my mother, I managed to live this far. But I don't really know why. I don't even know them. They just gave me food and some clothes. I don't know why I'm still alive. I don't even have a friend before you came."

"I…I didn't know you went through all of that pain. I'm… I'm sorry." The magician said and looked away.

"Baka. Why are apologizing? You don't have a fault here." I wiped my tears.

I saw him pause for a while. "I-is something wrong?" I asked him.

"N-nothing hime." He showed me a smile.

"I really hope this war ends already."

"Is that what you really wish?"

"Hmm… Yes. If only that'd happen, then this country won't suffer anymore. And this war caused my parents to die. I don't want that to happen to others."

"You're so good hearted. If that's what the princess wants, then I'll grant it."

"W-wait… What did you say?"

"I'll grant it." He said with a smiling face.

"Wait a sec. How will you do that?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a magician. And I'll grant all my princess's wishes. And besides, I already granted your very first wish right?" He winked at me. "So don't worry. Everything will be alright" He stood up.

"H-huh? First wish?"

"Your desire was to have a friend, right?" He smiled and closed his eyes. I think he was about to start the spell. "I came out the moment you thought of it and touched the mirror."

I was a little shocked about what he said.

"B-but… you don't have your magic stick."

He opened his eyes and chuckled. "Who needs a magic stick when you can cast magic on your own?"

"…what?"

"And I thought you'd believe me right away if I showed it to you so I brought one along. But since you already know what I am, props aren't needed anymore." He smirked and closed his eyes.

I can't hear any magical chants or spells from him. All he did was close his eyes. And he was really silent.

After a minute, he opened his eyes.

"In three days, this war will come to an end. And this country will have its peaceful days."

"H-heeeh?"

"That's a promise, princess." He said with sincere eyes.

"A-ah… Hai…"

"And if you want anything, just call me through this mirror and I'll come in an instant, because starting today, I am your very own magician."

"You're my friend, didn't I told you?" I told him.

"Hai. Hime" He said with a bright smile. "You must be tired my princess. You should go to sleep already. Just call me if you need anything." And he vanished at the mirror.

I didn't really understand the words that he said, but all I can do is believe.

I felt sleepy and went to sleep.

_•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•_

_•-ALEXIEL (MAGICIAN)'S POV:_

After vanishing from the mirror, I sat in my bed with shock.

"I…I didn't know she suffered much. "

I was so guilty, scared, and mad; mad at myself that I felt my hands shaking.

"All I can do… to atone for my sins…"

"I… I will do everything to make her happy."

"…I will grant her wishes. T…that's the only way."

* * *

_Some Japanese words used and meanings:_

_-Hime: Princess_

_-Hai: Okay/Alright/Yes_

_-Baka: Idiot_

* * *

**I'm really sorry for updating it quite late. We had many activities in school. QAQ""**

**But here's a long chappie again. :D**

**Cliffies at the end. Reviews inspire me. *u* I hope you like this chapter. :D**


End file.
